I Can't Believe My Sex Doll Came to Life! Episode2
by brynbeastly
Summary: again. not meant to be taken seriously. just enjoy it guys. MORE SEX. MORE PERVERTS. MORE MUTTON CHOPS. AHHHHHHH!


"I can't Believe My Sex Doll Came to Life!"

Episode 2: Cheese-Itz

"Yah mahn, I be here to clayn up yah row-bat!" A man in immense dreadlocks greeted TCC through the door, joint in hand and sporting a heavy Jamaican accent. He smelled of brownies and that time I went to St. Marks Square about a year ago. "So where be your mechanical babe-ah-tron?"

TCC guided the baked man into his room where Sex Doll had been recharging all night. "Here she is," TCC told the man.

"I see, I see, WOAH. Nice model yah got yaself. Her breasts be big, yeah yeah yeah. They not small, no, no, no! Anyways, you gotta turn this sweet ass on so as I can make sure its super not steef and aysey ta clayn!"

TCC nodded and switched the model on. Her tits blinked as her eye shutters opened. "Say 'crack' again."

The Jamaican man smiled and took the automated sex doll back into his van, where he had sex with it five times, smoked 20 bowls, and then cleaned TCC's robot. TCC had been patiently masturbating for the past 11 hours that this took, ignoring his homework and watching the Playboy channel in a bored fashion.

"Finally!" he exalted. "I can-w…wait. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HO?" TCC looked up and down Sex Doll. She was scantily clad in a Starbucks outfit. "Mr. Stereotypical Jamaican, WHYYYYYYYY?" TCC screamed on his knees, crying out his anguish.

"Did'nt ya read the fine print mahn? If not advise too, I can re-generate your robot however I want. And dis son-ova-beyatch got a ting for dem Stahbucks bahristas!" He squeezed Sex Doll's moldable ass.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FUCKER, AND LEAVE THE GANJA HERE TOO I NEED IT FOR A SCIENCE PROJECT!" Then TCC shot the Jamaican man in the stomach and he ran away bleeding. TCC masturbated once more and then redressed Sex Doll. "There, now everything is back to the way it should be. Medieval Maiden costumes all the way!" He high fived himself.

TCC heard the doorbell ring. He ran downstairs to find that, once again, it was just his semi-love interest Kagoni.

"What do you WANT you waste of bra space?" he yelled, quite annoyed.

"O-o-ur English b-b-ot said t-t-t-hate I sh-o-uld come over h-e-r-e to t-t-utor you bec-a-use you're missing s-s-o much cl-assss! He also s-s-aid that I sh-ould but m-y d-oodles of y-ou in the lit ma-g…we don't h-ave a lit mag though…" the flat chested girl stuttered.

"Ugh FINE. If it will you get you off my back!" TCC let her inside, shyness trailing behind her loose, salmon pink hair. Kagoni didn't look too bad today, as much as TCC didn't want to admit. She had changed out of her uniform into a tank top and ass grabbing shorts. Her ass was lacking bulge though, as well as other parts of her body. TCC scowled and the two sat down at the kitchen table.

"So…do you w-want to start w-w-ith that essay you d-i-dn't hand in yet?" Kagoni asked, spreading papers across the table top.

"FINE TINY CUNT BITCH, GOD." TCC pounded the table. Whenever he was around Kagoni he got extremely aggravated. Mostly because he knew she wouldn't put out like every other girl in his school. He had to sit there, staring at her non-existent chest, trying his hardest to jack off.

"Alright wee-ll…the easiest to write about would have to be t-the Elephant poop. I m-ean. It's the f-irst part of the book, a s-erious p-lot point and-what are you d-doing?" Kagoni looked up from her work to see a bored TCC. One hand masturbating under the table, the other throwing Cheese-Itz down the gap in her shirt.

"Bitch, I'm bored. You don't fuck because you're a pussy. So either play along, or get out." The anger began to boil inside Kagoni. What once was a concealed and shy human being was now turning into something different.

"Now listen here, Takashi Takashi Takashi CHAN!" She screamed, standing up from the table. He looked up at her with wider eyes than before. "I am TRYING to help your sorry ass from failing school! Chris For-bot ENGLISH UNIT wanted me to do this for you and I fucking AGREED. SO PAY THE FUCK ATTENTION!" As she ranted on, Kagoni's chest grew a cup size. TCC smiled deviously, pounced on the now acceptable B-Cup chick, and had sex with her on the kitchen table.

"Wow," Kagoni sighed, fixing her hair. "Uhm."

"Yup." TCC picked at his nails and put his boxers back on. "Ok, you can go." Kagoni was still in shock, gathered her things, and left the douchebag's house, now not a virgin and still surprised by what had happened. That was day Kagoni grew some balls.

TCC was masturbating to the Discovery Channel when he realized Sex Doll wasn't in his room. He groaned, got up, and walked into his little sister's room. He once again found her playing with his Sex Doll.

"BUTASEXCAKE! Stop taking my bodacious fuck machine! Why don't you go get a boyfriend or something?" TCC picked his Sex Doll up from off the plastic chair.

"Takashi Takashi Takashi Chaaaaaaannnnn! You know I'm in lesbian school! If I got a boyfriend, I'd get expelled!" She whined, adjusting her butterfly clips.

"Fine! Then i dunno, go get a hobby or some shit! When I was your age I already had this fucking boring ass paper route! GET A JOB SKANK!" He stormed out of his younger sister's room.

"Hmmm," pondered Cheekychan, "A paper route, of course!"

The next day TCC was asleep in Chris Forbot Math Unit's class as Sex Doll gave him head under his desk. The bell rang and the two walked into the hallway. It was bustling with people and papers, all seemed to be reading the same thing.

"What's going on Sex Doll?" TCC asked.

"Regina started a rumor that Janis was a-."

"NOT NOW BITCH!" TCC cut off Sex Doll and ran to his inside out Oreo friend. "Yo, Swirly Glassu! What's going on here?" Swirly Glassu was masturbating inside his locker and turned to TCC astonished.

"DAWG ya'll didn't know? You're the talk of da school, bro!" Swirly Glassu showed TCC the paper in his hand. It was a porn mag titled, "My Sweetie Brother Fucks a Plastic Chick". "Dude, this is some hot shit you do with your sex doll…she looks kinda like Sakura Sakura, YO!"

"NO she doesn't, gross man, you know my cousin is in that cult or whatever. UGH! Now I gotta go home and beat my sister for doing this! And it's during lunch, godammit the whore!" TCC was about to leave when a woman grabbed his arm. He looked up. She had dark auburn hair, small spectacles, and a very tight pin stripe suit on. Her boobs were meh but her ass was rockin.

"Mr. Kazuki No Shikumaki? I'm Leelee Porto-Pottysan Chopstick. I love the work that you do in this pornographic article and I want to hire you in my industry as a male pornographer!" Leelee smiled a fake grin at Takashi Takashi Takashi Chan and shook his hand warmly. Her fake nails scratched his palms. He got a boner.

"Uhm, FOR SHIT I'LL DO THIS! Where do I sign up sweet thaannnggg?"

"Come to 15 Sketchy AlleyWay Street between the strip club where that murderer killed all those people and the pre-school. Tonight. See you then!" Leelee clicked away on her stilettos and TCC checked out her ass. He smiled at his own accomplishment, had sex with Sex Doll in the semi-empty hallway, and headed off to lunch.

TCC arrived at 15 Sketchy Alleyway Street, Sex Doll trailing behind. He had dressed for the occasion in nothing his massive shlong wagging along with his movements. Sex Doll was still adorned in her medieval maiden costume, as per TCC's own desires.

"Hm…this seems to be the place, right bitch?"

"Jambo!" Sex Doll squealed. TCC sighed in agony, had Sex Doll give him head, and then sauntered into the building. He seemed to be expecting some cheesey shag carpeting, dingos eating tacos, and Chinese women performing magic tricks. But opposite to his usual fantasies, it was a just a big empty space. The two stepped forward. TCC stood there puzzled.

"HELLO?" he echoed, "HOT SEXY LEELEE PERSON WHERE ARE YOU! I'M READY TO BECOME A BONERIFIC PORN STAR!" No one arrived to greet them though. As they continued walking, everything just got darker.

"What IS this stuff?" TCC had stepped in red, sticky goop. "This isn't cum? DA FUCK IS GOING ON!" Suddenly ten totally hot ninja babes sprang forward and attacked TCC and Sex Doll. They began strangling the two horny teens. TCC cried in anguish, "HELP! SOMEONE!"

Sex Doll's eyes turned bright purple and her warrior maiden powers activated! Her entire outfit sprung out spikes and she spun in a whirlpool motion towards the bodacious ninja babes. They were all impaled instantly.

TCC stood there dumbfounded, "Oh yah, I forgot I ordered Sex Doll with special killing spikes. Sweet. Now, WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PORN DIRECTOR?" Getting bored easily and instantly, TCC and Sex Doll began to fuck. But just as he was about to cum, an evil woman with purple smoke surrounding her appeared. " FUCK. ARE YOU!"

"Oh, you may have been introduced to my alter ego, Leelee Portopottysan Chopstik! But in reality, I am really THE BLUE BALLER! MWAHAHAHAH!" The evil women had the same dark auburn hair, but her outfit was a skin tight blue uniform made of spandex and decked out with silver balls. "And I have come here to kill you, for you see, you contain an unspeakable power, Takashi Takashi Takashi Chan! And it lies solely in your Sex Doll! It must be destroyed!"

"Ok. Listen ho. My mom got syphilis getting me this doll. Now either you can fuck me right here and right now or I can just walk away because im 16 and horny as fuck, i-" TCC was cut off by The Blue Baller shooting sharp metal balls at his face. But Sex Doll stopped them just in time with her rubberized rack! They bounced off and barely struck The Blue Baller. She growled and stormed after the two. TCC stood there, like a boss, jacking off to the two women fighting eachother. The hefty amount of cum splashed upon the floor and the Blue Baller slipped and broke her neck.

TCC and Sex Doll fucked on the ground on top of the Blue Baller's dead body and then headed back out the door. They got frozen yogurt.

The next day, Takashi Takashi Takashi Chan and Sex Doll arrived late to school. Once again, the messiah hall monitor caught them in the act.

"STOP YOU SHIT HEADED SHITS!" he yelled, sticking his arm out in a "hail Kaiser" motion again. TCC and Sex Doll stopped in their tracks and looked at him in a bored fashion.

"Ok Chopsu sempai, this is fucked up. I have a hangover and we killed 11 people yesterday, so just back the fuck off." TCC groaned.

"MURDER IS A SIN!" Chopsu lunged forward, sticking his mutton chops awkwardly close to TCC's face. He turned to Sex Doll. "We meet again, Sakura Sakura. Now this might be a bit straight forward, but I can make yo bed rock, you wanna go out some time?" He leaned close into her face and rested his arm on her awesome rack of D Cups.

"I can't help it if I have a heavy flow and a wide set vagina!"

"WOAH! THAT time of the month! Backin up now, beeep beeep beeep!" Chopsu moon walked backwards and headed down the hall to stop further crime.

"That was fucked to the up," TCC vomited and then headed towards the lunchroom to grab some breakfast. On the way they fucked a couple times, and after TCC bought a muffin, he ate it off the small of Sex Doll's back. As he picked at the chocolate chips a Chris Forbot from the Orchestra Unit greeted TCC at the table.

"Why hello there youngsters, have you signed up for the orchestra trip yet?" he melodically asked, wheels squeaking behind him as he rolled forward.

"Uhm, we're not in orchestra."

"Yes, of course, but you should really practice you know, because the trip is coming up, yes, and we sound very nice with many people…" The Chris Forbot dragged on about orchestra until TCC poured acid on his face and he dissolved into a silvery puddle.

"God, we need to update from this Chris Forbots to Babytrons, those things are the shit." TCC sat back in his chair and jacked off while Sex Doll lied across the cafeteria table with crumbs across her back.

Finding the rest of the day boring as shit, TCC and Sex Doll began walking home. On the way, Cheese Itz started falling from the sky and gathering in Sex Doll's cleavage. TCC smiled, reached down her shirt and ate his snack while strolling down the road back home, having sex and eating massive amounts of Cheese Itz. 4 people died.

END.


End file.
